One Question, If You Will
by Roxius
Summary: While at the local bar together, Luka presents Meiko with a question that she figured would be all to simple to answer, but apparently that is not the case. Luka X Meiko. Yuri, shoujo ai, lesbian. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Here's a more light-hearted, humorous Meiko X Luka fic for ya!!! I actually have alot of ideas for these two, to tell the truth...it's kinda rushed at the end, but whatever.

* * *

_At the local bar..._

Megurine Luka had meant for it to be a simple, easy question. She didn't expect for it to cause such a big fuss or anything.

"Umm...do you like me, Meiko-onee-sama?"

The tone of her voice was soft and precise, but the words themselves spoke volumes. In fact, if she hadn't quickly swallowed, Meiko would have spat the contents of her beer all over the lovely Luka's face in response. The beautiful pink-haired girl just sat there with a beaming smile on her face, awaiting Meiko's answer with total patience. Just staring at her made Meiko's cheeks flush bright red.

Coughing into her fist just loudly enough for all to hear, Meiko attempted to regain her mental composure as she replied, "Uh, exactly WHAT are you trying to say about me...?"

Luka cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Are you...are you implying that I find you ATTRACTIVE?!" Meiko exclaimed in an accusing tone, "Are you saying that I'm possibly INTERESTED in you? Is that what you're saying about me?"

"Calm down! I don't see what the problem is...everyone knows you're about as straight as a SphagettiO's..." Luka replied matter-of-factly with a shrug of her shoulders.

Feeling disgruntled, Meiko cursed under her breath. 'How did they all find out...?!! Was it because of the playboy magazines, or all that lesbian porn I have saved on my computer?! Or maybe it was because of that time Miku-chan walked in when I was masturbating to a photo of her! Yeah, that might be it....damn bitch could never keep her mouth shut...still, maybe it was due to the fact that I lead the Gay Pride Parade this year...in any case, I really do like Luka alot, so I'm afraid of how to answer her question...'

"MEIKO-ONEE-SAMA!!! HEY, MEIKO-ONEE-SAMA!! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!"

Snapping back to reality, Meiko realized that Luka was calling out to her. "You still haven't answered my question yet! I just want to know if you like me!" she complained.

"...Do you mean 'like' as in...'like like' or just 'like'? Because depending on which one it is, my answer may be different..." Meiko pointed out, still trying to avoid the main subject as much as possible.

Luka thought about it for a moment. "Umm...well, truth be told, I'm actually just about as gay as you are, so...'like like', I suppose? I wouldn't mind if you weren't interested in me, but...I would definitely find it to be much better for both of US," she stressed the 'US' quite noticeably, "If you did..." Meiko was shocked for a moment; she hadn't expected Luka to just come out about being a lesbian so calmly and uncaring. It was quite a turn-on, to say the least. Meiko's lips trembled with desire to taste that beautiful little mouth of Luka's so badly.

"I see...well, here's my response to this little question of yours...I hope you will find it satisfactory..." Leaning over, Meiko wrapped her arms around the pink-haired woman's slightly plump waist, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Luka closed her eyes as she felt Meiko's tongue enter her mouth. The patrons at the bar halted whatever activities they were doing, and watched as the kissing scene erupted into a full-blown make-out session. Meiko ran her hands over and over through Luka's long silky hair, and she lovingly savored every drop of saliva she was able to lap up. Luka did the same. She had never felt more at home than in this woman's arms. It was such a wonderful feeling of love and passion.

When they finally separated, out of breath and red in the face, Luka smiled and gently brushed her hand against Meiko's cheek in a loving fashion. "I think you should know," she whispered, "...No one can ever love you as much as I do..."

Meiko chuckled, and kissed Luka on the forehead. "Same here...I've been in love with you for a while, to tell the truth..."

"Mmm. So...we love each other. Does this mean that we're lovers now?"

"I suppose so...do you want to be?"

Pressing her face up against Meiko's soft breasts, Luka let out a giggle as she said quietly, "Oh, hell yes...I so very much want to be your lover, Meiko-onee-sama...I really do..."

In response to the new couple, everyone around the two women broke out into applause and cheers. Blushing bright crimson with embarrassment, Meiko snatched Luka by the hand, and they ran out of the bar and into the night, ready to take on whatever life would throw at them together. From now until the end of their lives, nothing will ever be able to tear apart the new bond they had formed that fateful night...

...and it was all because of one single question that started it all.


End file.
